Over The Rainbow
by Live.N.Love
Summary: Troy's back and Troyella can finally be re-united. A holiday far away and people from the past may equal to disaster for our favorite couple. Usually couples..DISCONTINUED!
1. Him and Her

Hi Everyone...This is my 1st FanFic...Please read and review..I'll have more chapters

* * *

**Chapter 1- Him and Her**

_Italics- Thoughts & Flashbacks_

Regular- Out loud/to someone

**Bold- What's happening**

****

**Gabriella's Point of View**

**I had just got from Sharpay's house and fell back onto my bed with a sigh…my mind traveled to where it always went to….him**

_I wonder what he's doing right now….I want to call but what about…her….Is he still with her? _

**My memory went back to the last time I saw him…We were saying good-bye at the Airport as I was getting ready to board my plane home, because Troy and I had gone with a Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor to Hawaii for Spring Break...Troy was staying in Arizona because he had moved there a couple months before that, so We were all having to drive home and he was staying in the city ….2 months ago in March**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Troy…I'm gonna miss you soo much" I cried and threw my arms around his neck_

"_Oh Gabi.. you don't even know how much I'm gonna miss you" He hugged me tighter._

"_You promise you'll call right..you only live 12 hours visit" _

"_You know I will and you never know what will happen" He smiled but I could tell it was only to make me smile_

_Before we could say anymore she came up and hugged Troy._

"_Hey Baby!" Jordan exclaimed_

"_Hey Jor" He wasn't very happy.. from what I could see.. but he forced a smile and kissed her cheek_

_I knew I was about to cry seeing him with her so I smiled and said "Bye Troy…Bye Jordan" I grabbed my bags and started to walk away..almost running…tears streaming down my face_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Troy's POV**

" Jordan.. I'm really sorry but I can't see you anymore " I held her hand and she pulled it away…tears started to fall.

" It's her isn't it? You love her" Jordan said as the tears started to fall faster.

I was somewhat confused…I hadn't told her about Gabi " Who's she?" I asked

"Gabriella...the girl youwere hugging at the airport" Jordan stated…her tears started to dry.

I blushed slightly and didn't say anything, but that gave it away.

"That's what I thought..It's OK Troy ..I just want you to be happy, but I'll still miss you once your gone" She smiled sadly at me..her words true to her heart but she was still sad

"We can still be friends right and stay in touch?"

"Of course…I had better go..It's getting late" She said and stood up..walking towards the door

**We hugged and she left. I almost forgot where my room was because it was soo different in our new house. I was now speaking to my parents only because we were moving back . I walked back upstairs and shut the door to my room. It was 8 at night and the sun was setting a sweet color of pink….The night was quiet with a soft hum of bugs in the air…I layed down on my bed..just as my phone started to ring.**

**Gabi's POV**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**He doesn't want to talk to me…I should just…no wait a couple more rings**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Hello" Troy sighed into the phone

"Hi Troy!" My voice was full of anticipation and excitement

"Hey Gabi.. What are you doing?" His voice lifted with excitement

"Oh nothing….Just thinking and thought I'd call because we haven't talked in awhile.. How have you and Jordan been?" My voice dropped as I said her name

"Ohh..about Jordan..we are kinda..over"

"Ohh….what happened" I was happy he was single but I bottled in my happiness and acted sad

"Well I broke up with her…my feelings changed…and I just didn't like her like that anymore"

"Oh….I see"

" So.. Have you heard the news?"

" What news?"

" We are moving to Albaquerci and East High over summer"

" You are! I'm soo happy" I squealed

"Ow..Gabs please I need to be able to hear"

"Sorry…I was just with Sharpay so I guess she doesn't know either"

"Yea..Your the first to know"

" So are you excited?"

" Of course I am!"

**We talked about nothings for about another hour…**

**Troy's POV**

" So Gabi…Is there anyone special in your life?" I crossed my fingers hoping she would say no

" Nope….Im waiting on one guy"

"Oh..who's the special guy?" My voice was full of anticipation and curiosity and she could tell

" Why do you want to know?" She teased

" Because….you never know if I could help get you guys together"

" No…I think I can handle it"

I yawned.."Gabi..Its 9:30..I hate to cut this short but I have to be up early in the morning to pack"

"Ok…Night-Night Troy"

"Good-Night Gabi"

**We hung up and I crawled in to bed…the last thing on my mind…her**


	2. Yelling and Kissing

**Chapter 2-Screaming and Kissing**

_Italics- Thoughts & Flashbacks_

Regular- Out loud/to someone

**Bold- What's happening**

**Troy's POV**

**Gabi and I talked 2 weeks ago.. Now.. School's out and We are on our way back to Albuquerque ….We bought a new house in a different part of town….We passed by the park and I saw Gabi with Taylor..laughing together…Dad hd to stop at the red light**

"Dad, can I get out and go into the park?" I asked Dad…

"Sure son…Here's our address" He scribbled something down on a scrap pieve of paper and handed it to me "Be back by dark"

"Thanks Dad!" I said jumping out of the car

**Gabriella's POV**

"We need jobs for summer!" I said…as I leaned back on the tree trunk

"Yea… I need money to get some new books!" Taylor said and sighed deeply

**We both sat there in silence for a minute then Taylor asked a very random question**

"Do you still like Troy?" She asked with a very curious face

"Of course I still do.. I just wished I had told him how I feel…but then he moved AND got a girlfriend…then they broke up and I just want him to come back and hold me and look into my eyes and say Gabi I love you and I always have.. then I could cry and say I love you too and He'd wipe away my tears and kiss me" I sighed deeply.

"Really?" Taylor looked at me looking like she was about to burst

"YES.. what do you want me to do scream I love Troy Bolton?" I asked tired of her questioning me

"Yes…do scream it to the whole world" She said and look around

"Ok I will" I said and stood up without looking behind me and closed my eyes " I AM IN LOVE WITH TROY BOLTON!" I screamed

Taylor burst into fits of laughter in between laughs she managed to say "Look behind you!!"

**Troy's POV**

**I had slowly started towards the girls…Gabi had her back to me…I got in listening distance and stopped…I heard their whole conversation and then she did just as Taylor asked and screamed she was in love with me**

I ran up to Gabi and said, "He is in love with you too"

She turned around and her cheeks turned red as an apple..she stammered "Y-you d-o?"

I smiled.. "Yes" Then I screamed, "I AM IN LOVE WITH GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

She stood their shocked for a moment…then began to cry

I walked up to her and wiped her tears away and kissed her…

**Gabriella's POV**

_I must be dreaming…I'm not tho….I'm really kissing Troy Bolton, my love_

**I was shocked at first but then returned the kiss….He put his hand on my cheek and deepened the kiss..I didn't mind…We fell into our own world….I felt his tongue lightly nip at me lip and I gladly opened and returned the kiss….I finally pulled away**

"Troy..I love you" I smiled sweetly at him

" I love you more" He smiled

**We sat down on the grass facing Taylor..He was behind me holding me and Taylor had a smile on her face**

"Thank-God you are back Troy and You and Gabi are FINALLY together" She smiled and shouted " GROUP HUG" just as Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad ran up

**We all had a huge group hug….Then everyone sat down and Troy told everyone about moving back and us getting together Sharpays face lit up when he said we were together….**

I smiled at her then taylor and whispered "Scream and Jump around on 3" Then counted down 3.…2.…1

We girls jumped up and screamed REALLY REALLY loud.

The Guys yelled "OUCH!" They rubbed their ears from pain

We girls fell back down..rolling around from laughter

Troy yelled" You better run Gabi because the Troy-Monster is gonna TICKLE you to death. He jumped up and I ran.

I screamed.. "You'll never catch me Troy-Monster!" Just then he took me into his arms and twirled me around..He layed me down and began to tickle me

"Say you'll be my girlfriend and I'll stop"

I laughed and laughed and finally managed "Of course" Out

He stopped, smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me

I giggled and slipped from under him and ran yelling "Catch me again and you can have that"

He laughed and ran after me again….yelling. "I'll get that kiss!"

I laughed and he swept me into his arms again….I smiled and pecked him on the lips…"There you go"

He sat me down…I was just about to walk off when he grabbed my waist "Hey" He turned me around

"That.. My lady..isn't enough" He smiled and kissed me…the New Mexico sunset behind us

**Troys POV**

**I pulled away …smiling. I saw the sun going down and looked down at Gabi…**

"I have to be back by dark" I said to her

"oh..ok..where do you live now?"

"Um.. Here" I handed her the paper with Dad's scribbling on it

"Troy! That's across the street from me!" She giggled and jumped on me putting her arms around my neck and crossing her legs behind my back

"Thats great…now I can sneak over and see you whenever I want!" I laughed

"No No Mister!" She giggled

**I carried Gabi over to the others and We said Good-Bye and decided to have a sleepover at Ryan and Sharpay's the next night…We all said good-bye and Gabi and I walked hand-in-hand to her house**

"We here you are My Hunny-Bun" I said and looked at her

"My Hunny-Bun? Is that my petname now?" She gave me a flirty smile

"I think so…It fits.."

"I like it…Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah..See ya tomorrow" I hugged her and she turned to go inside and I grabbed her hand "No Good-Night Kiss?"

"Hmm….I don't know…" I gave her a puppy dog face "Oh Ok" She kissed me…I deepened the kiss…She broke away and said "Good-Night My..Love" She skipped inside and turned around and blew me a kiss.

I blew her one back and went inside my new house.


	3. Finally

* * *

**Chapter 3-Finally**

_Italics- Thoughts & Flashbacks_

Regular- Out loud/to someone

**Bold- What's happening**

**Friday May 25, 2008 - East High Stadium**

**Gabriella's POV**

**East High Stadium was filled with Red, White, and Gold streamers and balloons….The Senior Class of '08 was all sitting in folded out chairs in the floor of the Gym….**

_I fiddled with my thumbs.. trying to remember my speech…I was valedictorian and had to address the entire student body as well as family and friends….I looked over and my mind traveled back to when Troy and I first got together the summer before Junior Year….We'll be together 3 years this summer…_

"Now our valedictorian Gabriella Michelle Montez would like to say a few words.." the principal announced to the crowd

I stood up and took a quick glance at Troy who sent me his signature smile, which melted my heart, I took my place at the podium and began, " Hello Family and Friends….Its soo funny how quickly life can change…most of you parents are sitting there thinking how can my child be graduating? They were just in diapers it seems…Life's a constantly changing thing…Sophomore Year.. The class that you see today.. Friends…some were not friends….Some couples weren't friends much less couples….Today I come to you to say…Your babies are still your babies..We will need you, our friends and families for the rest of our lives..Advice…Guidance….A shoulder to lean on or a sturdy hand to guide us in our errors…You have helped all of us through our years and I think I can speak for all of us when I say, Don't stop! We love you all and thank-you so much for being there during the trying years we have been through and are to come" I smiled and sat back down. The crowd stood up and clapped for me…My friends all beamed at me and Troy mouthed "I love you" which I in turn mouthed back and blew him a kiss.

**All of the students were called in order to receive their diplomas..Each friend succeeded and graduated from East High..The Gang of friends went out to celebrate at a local pizza shop**

**Troy's POV**

**Everyone was sitting down at a long table..Gabriella and I at the beginning…Chad and Taylor….Ryan and Kelsi….Sharpay and Zeke….**

"We did it! We finally graduated from East High!" Taylor squealed

"I know…it seems like yesterday Troy and I were playing the West High Knights for the championship in Sophomore Year!" Chad exclaimed and high-fivied Troy and Zeke.

"Where's everyone going to college?" Gabriella inquired taking a bite of pizza.

"You know I'm heading to UCLA to get a Theatrical Degree then try to get in a part in a Hollywood production" Sharpay stated and softly hugged Zeke

"I've got an internship with Emerald!" Zeke exclaimed, his excitement obvious.

"Kelsi and I both are going to UCLA as well getting Film degrees" Ryan proudly stated and put his arm around Kelsi, who was smiling big as she lightly kissed Ryan's cheek

_Gabriella was smiling at everyone and I was smiling at her, Now I just have to tell her the surprise_

"Where are you going Gabs?" Chad asked between bites

"I'm going to Yale University and studying to become a paralegal" Gabriella proudly announced

"Well I was going to USC and studying architecture but I have transferred to another college to study architecture" I smirked and watched as everyone waited for me to finish with anticipation, especially Gabriella.

"Troy, what college did you transfer to?" Gabi asked with a shaky voice, she had a worried look on her face

" Yale" I mumbled.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"Yale!" I said and smiled

"Really Troy? We are going to be together?" Gabriella smiled and asked

"Yes really!" I said and we hugged and I kissed her

"Cut it out you two! Or at least get a room!" Chad yelled at us and we broke apart.

"Guys, this has been really fun but I have to get home…curfew..still" Sharpay sighed.

**Everyone got up and said good-bye. They planned to get together that Monday, because on Tuesday they were leaving to go on their Senior Trip and then everyone would have to start packing when they came back.**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Troy and I went to our Secret Spot, which was a secluded beach spot where no one ever went because you couldn't see it was there because of the HUGE rocks that was on one side. We said we spending the night with friends to our parents, so it didn't matter when we got to wherever we went. **

I put a blanket out and laid down and soon felt someone lay down beside me "Are we ever gonna be the same Troy?"

"What do you mean?" He inquired with a puzzled sound in his voice.

" Well, like tonight, us all together…eating…laughing….joking together, I mean what will college do to us as people and friends?" I asked..scared of the future and what it would hold

"I don't know, I hope…I hope in 10 years we are all still friends and We are still a couple" Troy stated and sighed

**We laid there for a long time in silence..I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around me…I let a silent tear fall…more came and I got up and went up to where the tide was coming in, slipped my shoes off and dug my toes into the sand, sitting down and cried harder.**

"_What if we aren't together Troy? What if we hate each other or everyone hates each other….I don't want that to happen..I want to be with you forever and I want to be friends with these guys 'til the day I die!"_

My thoughts were interrupted when Troy sat down, putting a protective arm around my neck and pulling me in and hugged me..saying "Gabi..We will all be OK..I'm always here for you and so's everyone else!"

I sniffled and looked at him…His eyes were wet as if tears had fallen from his blue eyes, they were deepen with sadden and something was sad about them, the sparkle gone as the moon shined upon them. "Troy..I love you and always want to be with you."

" I love you too Hunny-Bun and I will always love you" He looked deep into my eyes and I drew my body next to his and kissed him.

We kissed for a long time and slowly he pulled away saying, "We have to stop..or we might do something we will regret" He sighed and got up, walking over to the blanket.

**Troy's POV**

"_If we kept going, we might have gone all the way…I promised Gabi that we would never go all the way unless we were married"_

**FLASHBACK**

_Gabi's shirt fell onto the floor and mine soon followed…We were deep in passionate kisses..Our bodies telling us we needed to become one…Our minds saying stop…Gabi pulled away and I looked at her…_

"_Troy..we can't do this…" Gabi sighed and grabbed her shirt_

"_Your right Hunny-Bun….We should wait….but GOD!" I practically screamed frustrated because of what my mind wanted and what my body did..I had feeling I had never had before…_

"_Please..Troy….Promise we won't do this 'til we are married" Gabi said..her voice high on emotions…_

" _I promise..I have to go Gabi..it's too tempting" I said grabbing my shirt and walking into the summer night air._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Gabi came and layed down beside me on the blanket….Her head soon found my chest and I put my arm around her waist..My thumbs slowly rubbing the skin on her stomach**

"I'm soo glad you transferred" Gabi sighed into me

"I'm glad your as happy as I am"

"What made you decide on coming to Yale?"

"Well..Remember when you went back to your old home for a month?"

"Yea..You called like every 2 hours!" She laughed and I laughed along with her…because she was right

"Well..I missed you soo much and I knew that I couldn't live with going to a different college than you so..I came to where you were going..I'm surprised I got in though..They probably just want me for my good-looks"

She laughed and softly hit me.. "So are you saying that their aren't pretty people at Yale?"

"No…well..not yet..This fall..Some hot stuff or people are coming their way!"

"I'm glad you think so"

I suddenly had a idea and slowly got up and brought Gabi to her feet..I put my hand out and asked "Will you dance with me?"

She giggled and asked "Where's the music?"

"WE are going to make it" I started to sing.."Your harmony

She quickly took my hand and We sang together…

"Your Harmony to Melody

Is Echoin' inside my head

A single voice…above the noise

Is like a common thread…(Troy alone) Hmm.. your pullin' me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

You are the music in me

Yea..It's livin' in all of us

And it's brought us hear because

You are the music in me"

We both started to hum the notes as we danced in the moonlight for the last time….at least as Seniors from East High

* * *

All characters and song rights are to DISNEY!!! I don't own! Im having problems with reading reviews plzz if u have any help...email me at 


	4. JUST IN!

Thanks for the few reviews I have gotten...Please let me know if I should continue..just a few revies saying i should keep going and ...all the characters in these stories I do not own!! Please R&R!!  
XOXO

Alexis


	5. Renioun and Dirty Dancing

**I don't own any of the HSM Characters!! I only own my original characters!**

**Chapter 4-Renunion and Dirty Dancing**

**Tuesday, May 28, 2008 - Airport**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Loud Noises, Bedheads and Overcom Noises is what could be heard in the airport this morning….Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and myself were all here at 8am this morning and began the long process of getting to our flight…..We checked in our bags, which went good, We all went over to the security screening area and Troy set the alarm off because in his pocket he had a pocket knife he had forgotten about..so he had to give it up or not go..he gave it up after my slight begging…Next we got out of screening and were waiting for them to call our flight..which was in about 30 minutes when Sharpay remembered she forgot her Haircurler and contacts so she had to call her mom and her mom rushed over with her things only for security not to let her go through and give the things to Sharpay…..Sharpays Mom called the head security man who was a friend of hers and gladly let her give the things to Sharpie…Everyone settled down to just realize we were on the wrong side of the airport and they had already called our flight and we had 5 minutes to run across the ENTIRE AIRPORT….We picked up our carry-on item and RAN! Troy was the first to get to the station and told them we were all coming and they stopped the doors from closing and we got on….Now our seats were all mixed up and we all didn't get to sit together…..Chad was in the far right corner with a old lady, Sharpie got seated in the middle in-between a sumo wrestler and a business man, Taylor got a Aisle seat and was sitting by a young woman with glasses, Zeke was in the very front, Kelsi got seated in the back next to the bathrooms as did Ryan, Troy was sittng next to a old man and I was sated next to a young couple….Troy was across and over..He could just see me sitting by this guy and I turned around and smiled sweetly at him.**

"Please Fasten Your SeatBelts!" The Captain said over the Loud-System

"Garrett? Baby..I'm scared…" The young girl softly said

" Hun..We already have flown earlier this morning from Jackson, MS to here" The young Man said

"I know…but I'm still scared" She grabbed his hand and held on for the ride

"_They look and sound soo familiar..Maybe I should introuduce myself.."_

"Umm..Is this you guys first time flying?" I asked the couple.

The young woman leaned looked at me and smiled, "Brella…is that you?"

"_Brella?..Gosh I haven't heard anyone say that since.."_

"Savannah?" I asked questioning to see if it really was my long lost BFF

"Yes, Its me Brella…Gosh Im soo happy to see you!" She put out a hand and I grabbed it and squeased tightly.

"Vanna.. how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch after I left Decatur….It was just overwhelming at the new place!" I said hoping to make amends

"Its Ok, Bre I know it must have been….I've been doing extremely well…I'm on my Senior Trip actually..How about you?"

"No way! I'm on my Senior Trip too!..Is Sha-Sha with you?" I asked hoping more of my old friends were with her.

"Yea..Sha-Sha..Kare-Bear….Kiki…and their B/Fs..oh this is Garrett…my boyfriend" She said looking at him "Garrett..this is Gabriella…"

"Nice to meet you" Garrett said shaking my hand…He was a 18-yr old with a slightly long sun-kissed face with bright-blonde hair and sweet blue eyes..He smiled and it reminded me of Troy's…

"Im here with my New Friends I made in New Mexico…and my boyfriend" I said then thought of Troy

"OOOO…A Boyfriend…Gosh you only were with…..ooo..he's here" Her face slightly fell just did mine thinking of all of that drama….

"Is he here alone? Or with someone?" My whole face tightened at the thought of him

"He's single…." She knew just as well as I he would try something and it scared me…

"Well..Soo..Garrett..how did you meet my dear Vanna?"

**We all began talking, joking and laughing….It felt good to be with Vanna again..no one could make me feel like I did when I was with her…Vanna was a actually quite pretty girl…She was a 18-yr old sandy-blonde, Deep Blue eyed girl with lots of curves and could dance like none other….In middle school she was verry chunky but lost weight and started to tan and started looking better and better every year….**

**Troy's POV**

**The old guy sitting next to me had fallen asleep and smelled like road kill…I was soo bored and couldn't get my eyes off Gabi**

"_Why is she flirting with that guy? You'd have to be an idiot not to tell she likes him…This's making me angry!" "I'll go over to her real fast "_

**I quickly got up and squatted down next to Gabs, who was talking to a young…couple? **

"Gabs?" I said my voice slightly nervous, slightly angry

"And he scored the winning…." He voice faded and she looked over and saw me, "Troy, what are you doing?" Her face showed concern

"Just thought I'd say Hi…."

"Oh…well I'm glad you came over..I'd like you to meet my best friend from Mississippi, Savannah and her boyfriend Garrett…..Savannah..Garrett.. this's Troy my boyfriend" She smiled as she introduced us..she glowed like I had never seen her before…it was beautiful…

"Hi nice to meet you" I smiled and nodded at them both

Savannah smiled and looked at Gabs wide-eyed "Brella…That's Troy..the one you've been talking about THE Troy Bolton?" She seemed to not believe it was really me…

"Yes..that's THE Troy Bolton" She turned to me and kissed my cheek, "I wouldn't have anyone else!"

"I'm glad..I wouldn't have to hurt anyone" I said with mocho in my voice and puffed up..

"Haha!" She laughed and poked me..

"So Troy you play basketball?" Garrett asked

"Yea Man..Its practically my life besides Gabs" I said and looked at her quickly

"So Do I..I'm trying to get better…I play power forward..you?"

"I'm point guard…" Just as I was about to continue a voice came on the intercome

"Please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelts..we will be landing in about 5 minutes"

**I sighed and returned to Mr.RoadKill and buckled my seatbelt…About 5 minutes later..We had landed and were stepping off of the plane…We found all of our scattered group…Gabs gave Vanna her cell# and we headed to get our luggage…Everyoen found their luggage after about a 30 minute search….WE grabbed our things, got our rental cars and stepped out into the fresh air…or we did after we left the parking garage, drove through Rush Hour Traffic and finally got to the Hotel…The 4-Seasons…We had finally arrived in Hawaii!**

**Gabriella's POV**

**We stepped into the 4-Season Maui and I along with Sharpay went over ot the reservations desk…**

"How may I help you young ladies today?" The receptionist asked

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez and this is…"

"I'm Sharpay Evans and we have several suites reserved for the week"

The receptionist typed in a few things and looked up and frowned "I'm soo terribly sorry..You asked for 8 suites and we only have 7 suites…is that alright?"

"Yes..that's fine…we will just have to bunk some people….Thanks for all your help" I smiled at her as Sharpay turned red…I grabbed her hand and smiled at her…she cooled off…I grabbed the key cards and walked over to the rest of the gang when I heard Troy talking…

"Yea..Savannah was her name and he was Garrett..seemed nice enough..he plays power forward…we could play with him some whiel we are here…." Troy said to Chad, Ryan and Zeke

"Is Savannah hot?" Chad asked

"Um…."Troy looked at the ground

"Come on!" Chad said looking at him sternly

"I didn't really look at her looks because I was looking at Gabi the whole time….." Troy blushed slightly

"Gosh Troy! You are soo whipped!" Chad laughed and Zeke and him high-fivied…

"ZEKE! Carry my bags…hun?" Sharpay yelled from a coupel feet away…Zeke went over and picked up one of her bags and dropped it because it was heavy…He slowly went over to the bellhoff and gave him a 5-dollar bill to take all of Sharpies bags to her room

I hugged Troy from behind and whispered, "Its OK your not whipped you just love me….wanna be my bedroom partner?"

He turned around and gave me a bewildered expression "What?!?"

"Not like that! We would share a room" I smiled at him…he face softened

"Yes of course!" He smiled one of his smiles and I literally had to sit on the bench for a moment fo rthe butterflies to go away for me to walk..

Troy looked at me concerned, "Are you alright?"

I stood up "Yea..Fine" I smiled

We went over to everyone and gave out room assignments…Everyone got their own room except me and Troy who would share

" Do you guys wann ago up and get ready then go out to eat at say 6:00pm which is 1 hour away?" Chad asked

Everyoen nodded that was fien and we each went up to our own rooms..changing into night attire…

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Troys POV**

**The room we had was a excellent view of the sea with a balcony, a living room with small couch, built-in bar and a King-size canopy bed..in the bathroom was 2 sinks, a whirpool bathtub and stand-up glass shower…I was buttoning the last buttons on my blue-button-up shirt with my blue jeans**

"Gabs..come on! We are gonna be late!" I yelled after her as she was STILL in the bathroom

"I'm coming" She walked out in a black halter top dress with a slit up the side and black heels…her hair was flowing down on her bare shoulders and her chocolate eyes were glowing with gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner "How do I look?" She did a little twirl

" Stunning" I said and pulled her in and kissed her

She pulled away and grabbed my hand "Lets not be late!"

**Everyone was already in the lobby when we got down there…We each went in our respected cars to a small dance club…..We walked in and immediately guys started to look at Gabs….I put my arms around her waist and we finally found a big round open table and all sat down….**

"I get the first dance of the night with Gabi!" Chad said as soon as we sat down…

"Ok Chad..you get my first dance!" She smiled and laughed…I tensed with slight anger ..

"I get Sharpies first dance!" Zeke said..

She laughed and went along with it "Ok..Zekes got my #1 dance!"

"I get Kelsi's first dance!" Ryan shouted

"Ok..My #1 is gone!" Kesli giggled

"And Mine of course goes to Taylor" I said trying to laugh off we were last to pick…

"Yea…We just didn't want to let everyone know!" Taylor said..tryin to act Ok with all this

"Shall we?" Chad stuck out his hand and Gabi giggled and accepted

All the couples slowly filtered onto the dance floor…..It was a fast song and we were all having a good time dancing to the beat with each other….The song soon ended and we all sat back down laughing and out of breath…

"Jeezz Gabi I didn't know you could move like that!" He laughed and smiled

"Yea I've had a good teacher." She smiled into space…

A fast, upbeat Spanish song came up and Troy wanted to dance with Gabi "Gabi, wanna dance to this one?"

She smiled a sneaky smile "Yea Troy" She took my hand and I guided her onto the floor….She started rolling her body to the music..running her hand through her hair in a sexy way.. then she began to get closer and closer to me put her hand behind my head and started rolling her body into me…I put my hand on her back and she rolled back and up..I twirled her fast to the beat of the music and she put her leg behind my back as I leaned her back again…She and I rolled into one another the she turned around and grinded into me which I in return put my hand ands on her hip and shimmied along…She turned back around and I took her down one last time and the song slowed to a stop…Everyoen had started to watch us and now the whole crowd had been watching us…WE hadn't known though…We were in out own world..together…..


	6. Pain, Hurt and Tears

**I only own my character...not the HSM cast characters! I also don't own the song Drip,Drop...**

**Chapter 5-Pain, Hurt and Tears**

**Wednesday, May 29, 2008- Troy and Gabi's Room - 9am**

**Gabriella's POV**

**The Hawaiian sun lightly penetrated through the curtains..I awoke with Troy beside me…I was in my nightgown and he was in his boxers…My head and hand were lightly laying on his bare chest and his arm was around my waist, his hand holding onto my side…I smiled and realized how much I loved being like this..together. My thoughts slowly went to Vanna and her boyfriend..she told me they had been dating for 2 years…They were a cute couple..I had thoughts of my other friends and then..him….I hadn't even told Vanna what happened….much less anyone else…..**

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking home from school alone today because Vanna had show choir practice ad I didn't have Mathletes practice today….I was trying to think of a way to tell my boyfriend I was moving….I had wanted to break-up with him for SO long but couldn't…I didn't want to die….All of a sudden I heard a husky voice in my ear and a hand was placed on my mouth…."Miss me baby?" He picked me up..I just lay lifeless there..fighting would do no good..a waste of energy….He opened up his apartment door and shut and locked it with a BAM! I was dropped onto the bed and was tied to the bed and duck-tape was placed on my mouth …..Grant looked down at me.. " You look even more damn sexy now than ever….I want you!" My clothes were ripped off my body and he took his clothes off…..He slowly starting at my head licked my whole body….He got down to my abdomen and said… "Ooo…my favorite's next….He licked inside me and in my folds…I bit my tongue as I didn't want to think about it….He put 2 fingers in me and then he was ready….He forced himself into me and went up and down…My thoughts traveled to my friends and my life that was turned into turmoil because of him..no one knew…they just thought we were a happy couple…He told me to act like that or he would kill me….He raped me everyday and I was tired of it..at least we were moving….He finished and threw my clothes on me as he untied me and took off the duck tape…..He kissed me roughly…._

"_I'll see you tomorrow baby" He smiled slyly…loving the fact he hurt me…_

"_Actually" I started to cry because I was scared… "I'm moving"_

"_What?!?" He looked at me with a anger in his face "You bitch! You told your mom didn't you so now you have to go!" He balled his fists up and hit my face, knocking me to the ground_

"_Nooo.." I cried out "She got a new job" I grabbed my bags and ran out the door all the way to my house…I went up to my room and locked the door…I took back off the clothes and took a shower….Scrubbing hard to get him off of me and wanting to wash my mind of him…._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**I shuddered and tears fell onto Troy's chest….I got up peeling him off of me and sitting on the couch and cried….I let out a hiccup and more tears fell..I just wanted for that part of my past to dissolve…never show up again**

"Gabi, are you ok?" I looked to find Troy walking over and sitting beside me, putting a arm around me and drawing me close into a hug

"Ye-e-a I'm j-just f-fin-ne" I stuttered out, trying to stop my tears…

"No you aren't all right, you are crying your eyes out..Baby..You know I'm here for you but you have to tell me so I can help" His face was full of anxiety and worry

"Troy..I.." I was trying to decide if I should tell him "I just don't feel good" I couldn't face my past..not yet

"Yea..sure" His face showed he was concerned but was angry because I wouldn't say "Do you want to get dressed and go see if everyone wants to go for breakfast?"

My tears dried "Yea..sounds good" I got up and grabbed some clothes and got in the shower and started to sing

_**Drip, Drop when will my tear drops**_

_**Stop falling for you.. don't know what to do**_

_**Tick Tock steady as a clock**_

_**Drip Drop hoping someday soon**_

_**I'll be over you**_

**Troy POV**

**I heard Gabi singing..the words talking about getting over someone…tear drops…**

"_Was she still not over someone and wanted to move on with me? Or did she still want them?"_

**I pulled my shirt over my head and tighten my belt…I slipped on my shoes just s Gabi walked out in a sweet yellow strapless dress with white sandals and her hair up in a ponytail**

"All ready?" She asked her tears now gone and a sweet smile on her face

I smiled back, happy to see her happy "Yea lets go" I put my arm out and she slipped hers through.

**We walked out into the hall to see all our friends heading to our door…Chad and Taylor were first to get to Gabi and I**

"Hey Guys..are you going to breakfast? Taylor asked

"Yea we are..can we join you guys?" I asked

" You know it man!" Chad exclaimed

Gabi was off into space and her phone rang "Excuse me guys" She stepped away from all of us

**Gabi's POV**

**I waked a little ways from everyone and answered my phone..worried at who it might be…**

"Hello?" I asked tensely

"Hey Brella!" Savanna exclaimed

I sighed with relief, "He Vanna, what are you doing?"

"Oh..nothing..where are you staying?" Vanna asked

"At the 4-Seasons…why?" I asked curiously

"So are we! Want to meet for breakfast with everyone in like 10 minutes?"

I was unsure so I had to ask, "Is Grant gonna come?"

"Yea..I guess…Bre..he won't try anything..not with that hunk of a boyfriend with you!" She giggled

"Is that why you were weird on the plane..you didn't think he would be cute?" I giggled..loving to mess with her

"Yea..I just pictured him less…umm..HOT!" She laughed and I heard Garrett yell something..she laughed again at what he said

" Yea he is cute….OK..we will meet you down there shortly"

" OK…Love ya Bre!!"

"Love you to Vanna!"

**We hung up and I walked back over to Troy and everyone**

"Who was that?" Troy was first to ask

"Vanna…we are meeting everyone for breakfast" I smiled

"Ok..well…LETS GO!"

**We all went down to the Breakfast Room and I was first to spot Vanna with everyone….I motioned everyone over and we all walked up to them**

"BRE!" Sha-Sha, Kare-Bear, Kiki and Vanna all ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Guys!" I said pulling away, I loved seeing all my old friends "So you introduce all your people and I'll introduce mine" I told the girls and they began

"This is Zach my boyfriend" Kare-Bear announced..I hugged Zach remembering him from school

"This is Greg, he's a close friend of mine" Sha-Sha announced..I slightly remembered him but hugged him anyways

" This is Alex, my boyfriend" I hugged Alex and remember our old joke

"You mean Alexis?" Everyone who knew the joke laughed

"This is Garrett, my boyfriend for those who don't know" Vanna told them

"And this is Grant" Vanna finished and gave him a "be-good-or-ill-kill-u" look and he smiled

"The girls are Kara, Lashay,Kiarah and Savannah" I told my friends

Everyone smiled and I continued "This is Troy, my boyfriend, Chad, his best friend, Zeke, their friend, Sharpay, my friend, Ryan, her brother, Kelsi, Ryan's girlfriend, and Taylor, another one of my friends.

**Everyone smiled and hugged small talking and getting introduced, Grant pulled me away and looked at me, whispering**

"Thought you could get away from me that easily?" He hissed

"No..I moved and made new friends and moved on from your sorry ass" I said with confidence

" You don't think I can hurt you with pretty boy around?" He said with a wild look in his eye

"No, Troy won't let you" I said my confidence slowly diminishing

"I bet you haven't even told him what I did because your scared!" He said

" No but you better keep you damn hands off me!" I said proudly

"Don't worry ….they'll find you" He looked at me with anger and walked back over…I came soon after

**Troy's POV**

**I saw Gabi go off with that Grant guy and he had a angry face and looked like a jerk and she looked to be standing her ground….She came back over and hugged me tightly**

"Everyone ready to eat?" I asked to the whole crowd

I got a bunch of yes's and sure's so we sat down…Gabi sat right next to me and was shaking…something was wrong I just couldn't get it out of her

" So…do you guys want to go to the beach?" Vanna asked looking from person to person

"Yea…let's!" All the girls squealed except Gabi who was playing with her grits….

The guys groaned then Chad asked "Do the guys want to go play basketball?"

All us guys except for Ryan shouted Yea! Ryan said he would rather go to the beach, protect the ladies he said.

"Sure…you just don't want to get creamed!" Chad laughed

**Everyone finished and we headed back to our rooms to change**

**Gabi came in and sat down on the couch pulling her legs up to her forehead and sighed…I couldn't take it anymore…I sat down next to her**

"Gabi tell me what's going on baby..please" I asked with desperation in my voice

She looked up at me and tears streamed down her face "Get Vanna to come here..I need to talk to her first" She told me with a great sadness in her eyes

I got her phone and called Vanna

"Hello?" Vanna asked

"Hey Van..it's Troy" I told her…concern in my voice

" Hey Troy, what's going on?"

"Gabi said she needs to tell you something and can't tell me 'til she tells you"

Vann's voice filled with concern "Ok..Ill be at your room in 5 minutes

**5 minutes later, She was knocking on our door..I opened it and she ran over to Gabi and hugged her**

" Bre..what's wrong you haven't done this since your dad!" Vanna asked..about to cry herself

" It's ….it's…Grant!" She cried harder… "I need to tell you what REALLY happened between us!" Her whole body shook as she said those words

**Gabi's POV**

**I began to tell Vanna about what all happened…the abuse..the rape..the hurt….She took it all in and when I finished we cried together**

"Bre..I had no idea…you said the bruises were from you falling..I never guessed anything like this!" She cried into my shoulder

" I couldn't round up the courage to tell you..He said he would kill me" I said crying on her shoulder….I thought Troy had left but he had actually heard everything I had just said…walking over with tears in his eyes "Why couldn't you tell me Gabi…?"

" It was too hard!" I exclaimed

" But….but…" His voice faded and he walked out of the room

" He's just in shock..he'll come around" Vanna assured me as I cried more into her shoulder..soon we were both asleep


	7. Author's Apology

This story was at such a crucial point I KNOW…but I couldn't seem to find any ideas for it…

This story was at such a crucial point I KNOW…but I couldn't seem to find any ideas for it….so for the ones that read it, THANK YOU.

I'm going to be trying to get some ideas from friends and such so you never know if Over The Rainbow might come back!

XXX

Savannah


End file.
